1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mirrors and pertains more specifically to a mirror that will not frost in a high ambient humidity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most bathrooms are built with the mirror(s) and the light(s). Yet after a bath, many people need to clean the frost on the mirror before using it for putting on contact lenses or shaving beard.